


Forever (In A Good Way)

by Devils_Official



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Anniversary, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Descriptions Of Love, Heavily Implied Bribery, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Mild Somnophilia, No4ForLotor, Resorts and Spas, sheaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Official/pseuds/Devils_Official
Summary: Lotor’s stressed and their anniversary is coming up, so Sendak’s going to get him to relax one way or another.
Relationships: Lotor/Sendak (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	Forever (In A Good Way)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bittersweetangstlord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetangstlord/gifts), [RoseyCanvas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyCanvas/gifts).

Lotor had been rather skeptical about the whole thing; that did not particularly surprise Sendak.

But it had been his turn to plan their anniversary, and the last time he’d seen Lotor, Lotor had been... _ unwell _ . In the two weeks Sendak had visited, he’d gotten a combined total of maybe twelve hours of sleep, he’d been plagued by headaches, he’d been worried and unfocused…

So Sendak had taken that into consideration when choosing a venue for their anniversary retreat. He didn’t like to see Lotor so stressed, especially when there was very little he could do about it.

And of course Lotor had balked, a little; he didn’t really care for being touched by others in pretty much any context (Sendak, as always, being the exception).

But after five minutes on the massage table, the tension visibly started draining from him.

(The massage therapists -there were two -had exchanged glances with each other over the state of Lotor’s back, and Sendak had to pity them; Lotor was basically all knots at this point. Fortunately, he’d booked an extra long session.) 

Sendak got his own massage during that time, focused mostly on his shoulders -that fucking prosthetic might look intimidating but it did absolutely nothing for his posture - and after, they partook in other services the resort-spa offered: manicures, professional shampoos, and various other ways to be pampered.

The resort-spa catered mostly to those with money to burn and a desire for discretion, and as such, it was  _ perfect _ . Lotor deserved the very best, and this was it, and he wouldn’t have to worry about word of this getting out to  _ anyone _ .

Of course Lotor grumbled a little about how he could wash his own hair and file his own claws, but it was half-hearted at best, and after his massage, his ears drooped visibly, like he was too relaxed to keep them up. 

They took a light supper -the resort had offered little fingering foods all day so a large meal wasn’t necessary -and then Sendak took Lotor to the spring-fed hot tub he’d booked for the evening. 

It was in its own little pavilion to offer the illusion of privacy. The gauzy curtains would do very little to hide anything, though, and of course the pavilion wasn’t soundproof. 

But it was semi-private at least. 

The sun had set, and the path to the pavilion was lit with little lanterns; that was the only illumination, though they could both see well enough in the dark that it wasn’t a problem.

Lotor let his robe fall from his shoulders and stepped into the hot tub. His body glistened a little with leftover massage oil, and he seemed… at ease, in a way that he hadn’t been for a long, long time. 

It was good to see.

Lotor settled into the steaming water, tilting his head back on the lip of the tub and closing his eyes. The water came up nearly to his chin, but that was alright; the night was a little chilly, and Sendak didn’t want him to get cold. 

“Are you going to join me, or are you just going to watch?” Lotor asked, not opening his eyes. 

“Just admiring the view,” Sendak said, before disrobing himself. 

“Flatterer,” Lotor said, not without affection. 

Sendak settled in the tub, across from Lotor.

He felt younger than he had in years. Every ounce of tension in his body seemed to have been released, massaged out by the therapists’ skilled fingers. He hoped that Lotor felt the same, for all that he didn’t particularly like to be touched, especially by strangers.

He seemed relaxed enough, though, and by some magic, even the dark circles under his eyes were gone. 

“Are you having a good time?” Sendak asked. “We can leave, if you’re not. I just thought you might appreciate some relaxation.”

Lotor’s mouth curved up into a little smile. “I am, and I do. How is it that you always seem to know what I need?”

“My love,” Sendak said, “anyone would have been able to see that you were stressed beyond belief.” 

Lotor hummed a little, not really an answer of any sort. 

They relaxed for a little while in companionable silence, not needing to say anything, because they  _ knew _ , after so long together. 

Sendak started when Lotor slid into his lap. “My love?”

”Darling,” Lotor said, grinning mischievously. “It’s our anniversary.”

”It is,” Sendak agreed. 

“I think we should celebrate,” Lotor said, wrapping his arms around Sendak’s shoulders and grinding down. 

“ _ Lotor… _ ” His cock was on the verge of unsheathing already, and Lotor’s smooth motions, buoyed by the mineral-rich water, definitely didn’t help. 

“Don’t you want to?” Lotor asked, pouting just a little because Sendak wasn’t doing anything yet. 

“Lotor, we- Not here,” Sendak said. “We  _ can’t _ . Someone could-“

(No one would. Sendak had explained the situation to the resort management and paid double the price for their entire stay, to cover both the cleaning costs and incentives to keep the staff looking the other way. But Lotor didn’t know any of that.)

“But I want you,” Lotor purred, in his most seductive and devastating tone. He slipped a hand down between them, teasing the edges of Sendak’s sheath with those terrible, lovely fingers.

Sendak couldn’t have stopped himself from unsheathing if he’d wanted to, especially when Lotor began nibbling the edge of one of his ears, a dirty trick he often used to get his own way. 

Lotor hummed smugly and stroked Sendak’s cock, spreading the slick produced by his sheath up and down the shaft. 

The slick was too thick to be washed away by the water, which was good, because Sendak assumed they were going to need it in a few minutes. 

“You’re a little monster,” Sendak said.

“You love me,” Lotor replied.

“I do,” Sendak admitted. “What am I going to do with you?”

”Fuck me,” Lotor said, finally pulling back from Sendak’s ear to look him in the eye. “I know you want to.”

Of course Sendak did; he always did. He hesitated, though, just a little, to make Lotor believe the charade.

“Fine,” he said with a sigh. “It  _ is _ our anniversary.” 

Lotor kissed him; it would have been sweet if he hadn’t been grinding down on Sendak’s cock the whole time. 

And then he extricated himself from Sendak’s grip, turning so his back was to Sendak as he knelt on the inset benches that ringed the tub. 

Sendak was not aware of moving until he was draped over Lotor’s back, one hand (the prosthetic) next to Lotor’s, gripping the lip of the tub. “You’ll have to be quiet for me, baby,” he murmured low in Lotor’s ear. “Unless you want everyone to see what a slut you are for my cock.” 

With Sendak standing and Lotor kneeling on the bench, Lotor was at the perfect height to push back directly against Sendak’s cock, which he promptly did, biting his lip to keep himself quiet. 

“Good boy,” Sendak said, trailing his free hand down Lotor’s front to his cock, which was unsheathed and just as hard and slick as Sendak’s. 

Pulled taut around the base of his cock, the edges of his sheath felt swollen with arousal, and even Sendak’s light, teasing touches had Lotor whining and squirming.

Sometime during their week here, Sendak was going to have to eat him out. He didn’t have a choice in the matter; Lotor’s sheath was simply too delicious to resist. 

Finally, after deciding he’d teased Lotor enough (for now), he wrapped his hand around his own cock and guided it to Lotor’s entrance. “Ready, baby?”

Lotor nodded vigorously, still biting his lip.

He couldn’t help crying out as Sendak pressed in, slow but steady and insistent.

Sendak paused when he bottomed out. “Baby, you know you have to be quiet.”

Lotor nodded, then let his head hang down. “I- I can’t.”

Lotor could be very loud during sex, especially during the more deviant stuff, so that didn’t particularly surprise Sendak.

He kissed the back of Lotor’s neck. (Lotor’s hair was braided and pinned up, conveniently out of the way.) “Do you want me to help you, baby?”

Lotor nodded again.

Sendak covered his mouth with his flesh hand. “There we go, baby. Now you don’t have to worry about someone coming to investigate and finding out what a little slut you are.” 

Lotor moaned, the sound muffled by Sendak’s hand.

Sendak started moving, long, deep thrusts that always made Lotor melt. “Or maybe you’d like that,” he continued, fighting the edge of breathlessness. “Maybe you wouldn’t mind showing off to all those people, letting them see what a slut you are. Maybe I’d even let them watch, as long as they knew not to touch, because you’re  _ mine _ .” 

Lotor moaned even louder at that, thrusting his hips back into Sendak’s, demanding  _ more _ . The water lapped at the rim of the tub, disturbed by their movements, the sounds mingling so nicely with Lotor’s little sounds of pleasure. 

Sendak nipped his ear, then dropped his mouth down to Lotor’s shoulder, nuzzling a little before sinking his teeth into the muscle there.

Lotor cried out into Sendak’s palm and tightened up around his cock, driving them both closer and closer to the edge.

Sendak lapped at the bite mark, enjoying the way Lotor shuddered and panted.

“You’re mine,” Sendak said. “All mine, forever, baby. You’re so good for me, baby, so beautiful…”

Lotor came just like that, and a few more thrusts had Sendak coming, too. 

He turned, pulling Lotor with him, so that he could sit on the bench with Lotor in his lap. “I love you, Lotor, even if you are a little monster.”

Lotor smiled softly. “But I’m  _ your _ little monster.”

”That’s right,” Sendak said, kissing Lotor gently. 

They kissed for a while, until he noticed he that Lotor was starting to get cold and sleepy, so he got them both out of the tub and into their thick robes before picking Lotor up and carrying him to the penthouse suite that was theirs for the week. 

He toweled Lotor off and tucked him into bed before turning to the bathroom.

“Sendak?” Lotor asked sleepily.

“Shh, baby,” Sendak said. “Just going to dry off.” His fur was still dripping a little, and he didn’t want either of them to catch a chill. “I’ll be right back, I promise.”

Lotor made an unhappy little sound, but only snuggled further into the bed.

Gods, he was adorable when he was this sleepy.

He made use of the state-of-the-art sonic dryer and returned to the bed.

Lotor was still awake, barely. Just awake enough to immediately curl up against Sendak’s chest and promptly fall asleep.

After all the spa treatments and the use of the sonic dryer, Sendak’s fur was far softer and fluffier than usual, so much so that Lotor started purring, something he only did when he was extraordinarily content.

That alone made all of this worth it. It made Sendak so happy to see Lotor this content and at-ease, especially after all the stress he’d been under.

Lotor’s hands, buried in Sendak’s fur, started moving rhythmically: press, tense, release, over and over again, like a heartbeat.

It took Sendak a moment to realize what he was doing, because he’d never seen Lotor do this before.

_ Lotor was kneading. _

Even more than the purring -which, after all, was also done to aid in the healing of serious injuries, and to self-soothe -this was a sign of absolute relaxation and bliss. 

Most adults couldn’t do that anymore, because they had too many burdens to manage it, and Sendak had never thought that Lotor might simply instinctively start kneading, but here he was, curled up against Sendak’s chest, purring softly and kneading in his sleep.

Gods, he really was the most adorable thing in the universe. 

After another moment, Sendak realized he was purring, too; of course he was. He’d managed to do the impossible: get Lotor to relax and unwind, and here was the proof of it. 

He held Lotor a little tighter and purred himself to sleep. 

* * *

Lotor roused slowly, sleep-hazy, unsure of what had woke him, exactly, only knowing that he felt…  _ good _ . Relaxed and  _ aroused _ . 

He realized, as he woke further, that he’d been woken by the sensation of unsheathing into something wet and warm and welcoming, and that he was on the edge of orgasm already.

There was a rather obvious lump in the blankets between his legs, so Lotor let himself relax as Sendak continued pleasuring him with his mouth.

He reached under the blankets, settling a hand in Sendak’s crest, guiding him a little to just the right spot. Sendak hummed and sucked, hard, swallowing Lotor’s cock down and lapping at the edges of his sheath at the same time, and Lotor came.

Sendak held his thighs apart, preventing him from accidentally choking him, and kept his mouth in place until Lotor was spent.

He pulled back enough to lap up the extra slick from the edges of Lotor’s sheath, and Lotor shuddered. Sendak was being gentle, yes, but Lotor was always sensitive there, and more so after an orgasm like that. 

It was so good that he couldn’t bring himself to tell Sendak to stop, though. 

Finally, Sendak emerged from under the blankets, looking pleased with himself. “Good morning,” he said, licking his lips, which were still wet with Lotor’s slick.

“It certainly is,” Lotor agreed, smiling fondly and stroking Sendak’s crest. “If only I could be awoken like that every day.”

Sendak nuzzled his cheek, then kissed him. 

Tasting his own slick on Sendak’s lips only made heat bloom in Lotor’s stomach, and he pulled him closer, licking into Sendak’s mouth to get more. 

“Eager,” Sendak murmured.

“For you,” Lotor said, “always.” 

Sendak’s smile grew wider and fonder. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Lotor said. “Sometimes, it feels like I’ve been with you forever.”

“In a good way?”

“In the best way,” he said, stroking behind one of Sendak’s ears, the way he liked. “I love you so much.”

Sendak nuzzled his cheek and throat and shoulders possessively, lovingly, purring softly.

Lotor enjoyed it for a while. It was nice to just...relax like this with his husband, no worries or responsibilities. “Do we have plans for today?” He asked finally.

“Just this,” Sendak said, mouthing at Lotor’s collar bones.

Lotor closed his eyes and hummed contentedly. “That sounds like a very nice plan,” he murmured. 

**Author's Note:**

> “Why is this an anniversary fic and not a birthday fic, if you’re doing it for No4ForLotor?”  
A) It’s lotor appreciation day, not specifically his birthday, and who appreciates him more than his husband? No one  
B) You’re bullshitting yourself if you think Lotor’s a Scorpio. He’s obviously a capricorn, and I am not accepting criticism at this time.


End file.
